The Power Of The Honeymoon French Kiss
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: Why did I even come up with this title? Well anyways this is the Epilogue to my fic "One Happy And Lovable Yet Scared Family." And it takes place during Shaggy and Velma's honeymoon. M for a reason. Shaggy/Velma One-Shot.


Author's Note: In the ensuing series of games I played, Velma came out on top. So this sadly will be my final Scooby Doo fic and it's based on Velma's POV. This is the sequel to "One Very Big Happy And Lovable Yet Scared Family." Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo.

The Power Of The Honeymoon French Kiss

(Velma's POV)

"I now pronounce all of you husband and wife. Please kiss your respectful wives."

 _That was the words from our wedding minister as he married both me and Shaggy and Fred and Daphne at the same time. We all promised each other we would have a double wedding and the day was finally here and of course done. But wow. That kiss was incredible and yet to have it from my newly beloved husband we promise Scooby that we would both take care of them as we all head off for a 1 month Honeymoon in 2 destinations in which we were first to choose. We chose to go to Paris, France while Fred and Daphne chose Venice, Italy. We would spend the first 2 weeks in Paris and the next two in Venice. Once we got to Paris, me and Shaggy spent time there and what makes it even better is while Scooby is with Daphne and Fred we could have time to ourselves. Our night of consummation was more blissful than the time when we got reunited after when I thought Shaggy had died drowning._

 _It was another day in Paris as we visit the very famous places like the Louvre with the Mona Lisa picture, The Eiffel Tower. And we even spent hours on end frenching each other senselessly on top of the Notre Dame Cathedral. Somehow We both felt that it was forbidden not to French kiss. To me it was more sensual, intimate, the way we explore our mouths Days before our two week honeymoon was over there was a masquerade ball in which we were all going And I wanted to surprise Shaggy._

 _As I got ready for the ball, I was wearing a beautiful corset dress. Mainly it's orange at the top with black trimmed sparkles the ruffles were mostly red with a bit of orange my mask was black and orange, it was compatible with my glasses and pretty much I love wearing every red Mary Jane designed shoes I took a break as I wore red heels along with black lace stockings and pretty much to go over the top. I glossed my lips and painted all my nails red. Daphne really wanted me to bring out the freak in me for Shaggy. After putting on orange arm warmers and my mask I was soon ready to leave out and surprise Shaggy. I saw him in his black tuxedo wearing a black and green mask. When Shaggy saw me, he swallowed hard as if I wasn't sexy enough, but I was sure extremely sexy enough because I wanted him to say..._

"Zoinks! Like, you are so gorgeous Velma."

"Thanks, you are gorgeous yourself Shaggy."

"Thank you."

 _And soon we left for the Masquerade Ball. When we got there we saw everybody dancing we sat at a table together. Scooby sat in the middle between us and Fred and Daphne. A sudden song came on a it was completely amazing I wanted to dance to that, me and Shaggy got up and danced while Scooby was porking out. As we danced we looked at each other's eyes the entire time. When it come to Masquerades, they have both a positive and a negative. The negative being that this isn't the full Shaggy behind the mask it's a very close, beautiful, sexually gorgeous imposter that I'm dancing with who sounds exactly like the Shaggy I fully knew. But then again I'm behind a mask myself and Shaggy can see right through me._

 _When the song ended, it ended with Shaggy dipping me being in this guys amazingly strong hands despite eating. I can feel his shaft bulging in the fabric of my dress and it was rubbing on my panties._

"Jinkies, Shaggy."

 _I put my arms around him as I began to French him completely. This kiss was amazing. I don't know how it was this good? But we kept at it for a while then soon after the party, we retired to our bedroom kissing each other senselessly until I pushed him on the bed as I erotically took off my dress. As he saw me turn around, I unzipped my dress fully in which it was free to fall when I remove the straps from my shoulder. It felt freely and Shaggy sat there stunned as he saw me in my red and black lingerie. At that moment Shaggy was getting really hungry. Because he was swallowed too hard._

"Shaggy baby, am I hard to swallow?"

"Hopefully."

"Well let me put that to the test."

 _After I took off my heels and my panties. I only have my stockings and bra on I crawled to Shaggy and took off his pants and his shoes until he was completely bottomless. At this point there was nothing stopping me from taking his hard shaft inside my mouth. When I did he gave out a violent shudder along with the most pleasurable groan I ever heard from him. We kept going like this for a while until he was halfway to his orgasm, I was really starting to get him off. But all of a sudden my husband stopped me and how he sees me as if I was a dog in heat, he rose up quickly to get behind me and placed his hard shaft inside me I gasped sharply at him entering me suddenly he went as hard as he did trying to make my butt sore._

"Oh, yes! Yes! Shaggy!"

"Velma you feel..."

"Go harder! Spank me! Make me sore!"

"Velma!"

 _When he did spank Me, he made me moan at every slap he connected with making me so wet as I have as many orgasms. But just when I thought it would be over, Shaggy flipped me on my back and he suddenly was on top of me. Knowing what was going to come next, I wrapped my legs around him as we kept kissing each other. Yet somehow he didn't move. I was going insane. But as I began to grind him I could feel my walls tightening around him, I was getting so horny, especially when he began to pinch my hard nipples while caressing my breasts at the same time. I could only moan his name inside his mouth as I was close to another set of orgasms. When I finally came that's when he felt free to thrust as fast as he could inside me with my walls squeezing his hard shaft it only squeezed harder when Shaggy kept groaning the song of love in my ears._

"You feel so good around me Velma!"

 _With my arms around his neck he went as fast as he could and he was getting so close because I could feel him pulsing inside me._

"Velma I'm going..."

"Spill it on my breasts Shaggy!"

"Okay!"

 _He had his orgasm and spilled his juices on my breasts evenly. After another kiss, he placed it back inside me. I was going insane as it was still hard he wanted me to have my orgasm. I turned us around and finished by grinding him very hard. Our fingers were laced together as I squealed in orgasm. As I collapsed on top of him we both felt a bit spent our lower bodies got sticky as my juices kept spilling on him. Silence was shared until Shaggy spoke up._

"That was amazing... But now I'm hungry."

 _At that time I could only laugh._

"Oh Shaggy you're always hungry."

"I can't help it! I got such a high metabolism."

"And that I can understand but come on, it's midnight."

"Never heard of a midnight snack?"

"Here's one for you. I just hope it could hold you over until the morning."

"What?"

 _I frenched him one more time and after we broke from it we were drifting off to sleep. Already this honeymoon was as romantic, magical, and everything supernatural about it. Someday soon we will have a child of our own, Somehow I wished that Shaggy were to impregnate me but it was too soon or sudden to have one. Probably when we're on the verge of starting a new Mystery Incorporated, we will. All I can hope for now is for our marriage to be a long and blessed one._

 _After we finished our Honeymoon in Paris, it was soon off to Venice as it was now time for Fred and Daphne Jones to enjoy their Honeymoon me and Shaggy thought that Scooby would leave them alone since he's mainly around us, but that didn't seem to be the case despite the fact that he can be needy and annoying at time he is still a key member and a huge part of our family and we love him._

Author's note: and that's it if you want you can check out my other stories and my polls. Please review if you like it. Once again thanks for reading I love you guys.


End file.
